


The Happy Prince / 快乐王子

by Herning



Series: 夜莺与玫瑰 ＆ 快乐王子 [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 很想见到你从身边经过你却还是继续走着顶着月光撑着伞也无可奈何记忆的足迹难割舍就算有天等到花落改变不了最后结果爱恨的眼泪不见了——《爱恨的泪》
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Series: 夜莺与玫瑰 ＆ 快乐王子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203569
Kudos: 1





	The Happy Prince / 快乐王子

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 焉栩嘉＆赵磊 无差  
> ※ 本故事纯属虚构  
> ※ 文中斜体部分为《快乐王子》原文，摘自巴金先生版本译文，有删改。
> 
> ※ 旧文重修  
> ※ 前文《The Nightingale and the Rose / 夜莺与玫瑰》

赵磊过来找焉栩嘉的时候，焉栩嘉刚刚送走张颜齐。

他的小哥哥穿着睡衣贴着面膜，脚上踩着一双拖鞋，手里还拿着个略显滑稽的小机器——淘宝和小红书上宣称坚持使用该产品一周期可以有效抑制发际线后退。焉栩嘉觉得这可以与水素水一并被提名21世纪十佳营销骗局，可赵磊却对这小玩意儿的功效坚信不疑，每天都坚持去镜子前撩起刘海，检查自己的发际线上有没有长出新的绒毛。

他停在离焉栩嘉有一段距离的地方，微微往下探头，眼神扫过楼下灯火通明的临时摄影棚。

“还没到你？”

“嗯，估计还要有一会儿吧——怎么，轮到你来跟我聊聊了？”

“是呀焉栩嘉同志，”赵磊伸手，抹平了因为说话而不再服帖的面膜纸，“组织上派我跟你聊聊。”

“不是你想跟我聊聊吗？”

重音落在“你”上，可赵磊没回答，转头换了个话题。

“马上就要成年了，除了去网吧，还有什么想要做的吗？只要不违法犯罪，原则上我们都能支持你。”

“我准备去漂个头发。”

焉栩嘉本以为赵磊会问他准备漂什么颜色，或者是顺着一起开个玩笑。可赵磊难得严肃下来，很罕见的同他冷冰冰地说。

“不要漂。”

“为什么？”

“没什么必要。颜色坚持不了几天，之后每次上节目还都要染回来，折腾来折腾去太累了。”

“可是我看了演唱会的企划，觉得漂了后舞台效果肯定更好，”焉栩嘉孩子气地撇了撇嘴，“再说了，你那个时候不就漂了？”

——赵磊这几年似乎从来没停止过漂头发，每次出现在镜头前的时候头发颜色都很打眼，直到某个不成文的规定出台后才稳定在深色系。

“那不一样，嘉嘉。”

又来了。每当赵磊还当他是那个十四岁的小孩子时，就会重新用回这个称呼。

赵磊坐到他身边，想说什么又说不出口，嘴唇动了动，最终还是撕掉了脸上的面膜纸，叹了口气，轻声说。

”你不一样，你上节目的机会多，之后还要拍戏。不像我，随便折腾也就折腾了。“

焉栩嘉没说话，只是盯着他，试图从赵磊脸上找出来什么破绽，可赵磊避开他的眼睛，盯着栏杆上的不规则的木纹，拍打脸上残留着的精华。

贵州的夜太静了，焉栩嘉想。

楼下翟潇闻采访的声音，机器运转的声音，以及——快门声。

赵磊也听到了，僵直了一下，余光瞟向远处，又不动声色地垂下眼。手里的面膜纸被他揉作一团，精华液沿着指缝滴在睡裤上，晕开宛若泪痕般的痕迹。

“我回去接着做冥想了，进来的时候，我要是睡了就记得关灯。”

赵磊预备起身，焉栩嘉下意识地想抓住他的手，可赵磊偏了偏，手指仅仅划过了衣角。

焉栩嘉心有不满——这么多年，他们早就无可奈何地习惯了这种无时无刻出现在身边的镜头，也一向不在意，可不知道为什么赵磊这次反应这么大——他只好小声说。

“徐一宁和任豪他们太吵了，你也休息不好。”

他终于抓住了赵磊眼睛中一闪而过的犹豫与痛苦。

“你留下来吧，在这边做冥想，我不说话。”

赵磊从来不会拒绝他。

——

_ 快乐王子的眼里装满了泪水，泪珠沿着他的黄金的脸庞流下来。他的脸在月光里显得这么美，叫小燕子的心里也充满了怜悯。 _

_ “你是谁？”燕子问道。 _

_ “我是快乐王子。” _

_ “那你为什么哭呢？”燕子又问，“你看，你把我一身都打湿了。” _

——

自那一晚他们一同在酒店房间庆祝他的成年时刻之后，焉栩嘉再一次见到赵磊，已经是几天后的事情了。

焉栩嘉知道赵磊决定复学的消息很晚，甚至于连赵磊拖出个更大点的行李箱的时候都没意识到他要去上学，只当对方是要去出个时间长点的外务。直到赵磊从柜子里翻出来他那个不用的老钱包，从里面拿出了他的上音学生卡和琴房卡，焉栩嘉才反应过来群里发的那段只有他一个人飞上海的行程意味着什么。

“你要回去上学？”

“对啊，跟家里人和公司都商量了一下，手续也都办好了，开学后就接着当个勤工俭学的大学生。”赵磊将两张意味着他一部分身份的卡片与上海房子的钥匙一并放进新书包的夹层，“你也好好复习，明年考不上大学，叔叔阿姨很可能会飞来北京收购哇唧唧哇。”

焉栩嘉没顺着赵磊的玩笑话接下去，只是嗯了一声权当回应，坐在由自己的衣服所构成的王位上，看赵磊一点一点地抹平最近的生活痕迹，就如同很久之前一样。

说到底，他们那时候其实也并没有很经常性地住在一起——赵磊在上海，他在深圳或者在剧组。只有偶尔有团通告的时候两个人才会回到北京，然后再次分道扬镳。平日只靠着频繁得仿佛人工置顶了对话框的微信交流，像是两个偶尔见面的相熟网友。而等到两个人确定去再拼一把后，才毫无磨合期地又成为了长久的室友，直到现在。

他本应对即将再次拥有的私人空间而感到高兴，但想到每次睁眼时又要重新面对一张空床，突然间又有些不适应了起来。

但焉栩嘉完全没想到，这仅仅是个开始。

——赵磊回来那天，他本想发个消息去问对方几点的飞机，可当翻到那个很久没浮上来的对话框后才发现，他们两个人似乎从他生日那天开始就再也没有单独说过话了。

转天的小团综录制地选择了他们不知多久没有去过的游乐园。

自成团出道以来，他们很久没有玩的这么痛快过了，即使接下来要去鬼屋也不能影响这群年轻人的好心情。焉栩嘉牵着他的散步气球昂首挺胸走在前面，翟潇闻却在他旁边故意嘲笑他，他只好逐条反驳对方，对旁边此起彼伏的尖叫声也也不甚在意，一路吵吵闹闹地前往下一个录制地点。

等到被带到那座稍显阴森的人造建筑门口时，他回过头，下意识地想找赵磊，才发现对方不知何时已不在自己的视野范围内。

傻乎乎的小羊气球撞在他的腿上，又随着他转身的动作甩起来——焉栩嘉原地转了一圈，又再次面朝入口，才发现赵磊正举着发下来的gopro，站在自己触碰不到的位置，在工作人员的安排下同别人组好了队，等着进入那个看上去似乎没那么吓人的鬼屋。

气球轻飘飘地落在脚边，焉栩嘉踢了踢那只无辜的小东西。

“怎么了？怕了？”

翟潇闻问。

“这有什么好怕的，我们有这么多人。”

“……所以可以放开我了吗？你抱的太紧了。”

“……对不起。”

眼前的灯光逐渐实体化，焉栩嘉搭着翟潇闻的肩，故作镇静地走出昏暗的长廊。

“有什么对不起的，说不准还能多几分钟镜头——我觉得你现在不应该关心这个。”

翟潇闻快走两步，留焉栩嘉一个人站在原地，与等在门口的赵磊对上视线。

“真的很吓人吗？”

赵磊问道，还是一贯温柔的语气，显得焉栩嘉更手足无措了些。

“稍微有点。”

“我觉得还好诶~就是那种很常见的鬼屋了啦~毕竟这种东西吓人才比较有市场诶~”

赵磊又开始故意说些台湾腔逗他开心，脸上带着笑，却没有动，等着焉栩嘉自己走过来。可当焉栩嘉主动走过来的时候，赵磊却并没有与他并肩而行，而是等焉栩嘉再次走出自己可以接触到的范围后，才跟在他身后向前走。

“不过怕也没关系，总会有人陪在你身边的。”

赵磊的声音轻轻落在耳边。

焉栩嘉想回头，问赵磊，那个人会是你吗。

可他知道赵磊会给出什么答案。

——

_ “燕子，燕子，小燕子，”王子央求说，“你难道不肯陪我过一夜，做一回我的信差吗？那个孩子渴得太厉害了，他母亲太苦恼了。” _

_ “我并不喜欢小孩……” _

_ 然而快乐王子的面容显得那样的忧愁，叫小燕子的心也软了起来。他便说：“这儿冷得很，不过我愿意陪你过一夜，我高兴做你的信差。” _

——

有时候，运气也是实力的一种。

而南部区似乎这一次则恰恰缺少那一点点运气。

焉栩嘉与何洛洛被分到一组，从队友再次短暂地成为对手，几轮交锋，可惜他最终还是没能进到决赛。虽然有些失落，但竞技体育有输有赢，焉栩嘉也不甚在意，维持着自己哥系忙内人设，故作成熟地摸了摸何洛洛的头，走出划分出来的那块场地，迎接从观众席跑过来的其他队友。

人声嘈杂，焉栩嘉站在灯下，被淹没在众人之中，却只渴望一个拥抱。

可直到最后，他才被拥入熟悉的怀中。呼吸轻柔地打在发梢，他甚至还没来得及感受残留在耳垂上的温度，赵磊便拍了拍他的肩膀，松开了他。

那拥抱太轻了，像是夜莺轻柔的吻。

焉栩嘉突然就觉得自己更委屈了一些。

似乎上一个与运动会有关的拥抱不过发生在昨天——那时他们尚且是些名不见经传的普通小爱豆，观众席上还没有铺天盖地的写着他们名字的灯牌。赵磊刚结束了个人单项，从远处跑到观众席。焉栩嘉只需坐在那里张开双臂，他的兄长便会朝着他的方向径直走来，像是遵循万有引力找到既定轨道的行星，稳稳地落入自己的怀抱。

刚平复下来的心跳被另一人所勾起，他们在人声鼎沸之中，于无人关心的角落用行动切身表述着身旁位置的不可替代。

不过一年时间，似乎什么都没变，但似乎什么都改变了。

赵磊依旧会同他挤在一起，同他说话，予他拥抱，分他一半橘子，顺手去抢他给别人的糖果，做些搞怪的动作引他发笑，再一次并肩看到漫天飞舞的彩带。

但纵使他们肩膀挨着肩膀，两人之间却仿佛下一秒便会隔开一个身位。

焉栩嘉想永远陪在赵磊身边，可人潮拥挤，而赵磊像停驻在他指尖的一只鸟，似乎下一秒便会因受惊而飞走，再也不会回来。

——

_ “你不肯陪我再过一夜吗，帮我将我的眼睛送给他们。” _

_ “我亲爱的王子，我不能这么做。”燕子说着哭了起来。 _

_ “燕子，燕子，小燕子，”王子说，“你就照我吩咐你的话做吧。” _

_ 燕子回到了王子那儿，他说：“你现在眼睛瞎了，我要永远跟你在一块儿。” _

_ “不，小燕子，”这个可怜的王子说，“你应该到埃及去。” _

_ “我要永远陪伴你。”燕子说，他就在王子脚下睡了。 _

——

焉栩嘉坐在椅子上垂着头打瞌睡，睡到肩颈僵硬脖子酸痛。可睁开眼，头发才刚刚漂到第二遍。

他们组结束的晚——明明练习时还好，可等到穿着演出服联排时，那几根背带突然间又开始时不时不听话的打着结，他们只好留下来多练了一会儿。等到他们关掉练习室的灯赶过来的时候，赵磊头上的工程已经完成快一半。

而当他再睁开眼的时候，赵磊那边已经大功告成，正好整以暇地站在一旁，看焉栩嘉绝望地活动自己的脖子。

“怎么样嘉哥，漂头发的滋味不好受吧。”

“接头发的滋味又怎么样？”

他见过赵磊同夏之光回北京的某套机场图，那时赵磊的头发长到可以梳起一个拇指长的小尾巴，周身的棱角似乎也因此一并敛了起来，多冷的冰刺向他也会化成一缕春水。但现如今的赵磊打理好的黑发遮住半张脸，往日周身的光晕化作利剑，狂放不羁中甚至带着些略显病态的阴郁，衬得整个人更加苍白。

“睡过去了，没太注意。”他掏出手机打开相机，准备照张满头褪色药膏的焉栩嘉当表情包，“头皮痛吗？”

“稍微有点。”

”所以我说了不要漂你不信……算了，下次还敢？“

“下次还敢。”

“我可以有偿借给你头皮护理仪。”

“啊？怎么还有偿啊磊哥？”

“亲兄弟还明算账呢，嘉哥。”赵磊很满意刚刚抓拍的这张图，正往上面加字，“说真的，最近洗头抹护发素的时候稍微认真点，别怪我没提醒你。夏之光那个时候就懒得上护发素，每次造型师姐姐卷头发的时候都会断。”

“你怎么知道夏之光懒得上护发素？”

焉栩嘉抓住了对话中一个不太重要的重点。

“因为我们每次一起去折腾头发的时候他都会被发型师骂，然后每一次他都会跟发型师保证自己一定会改，但从来不改，最后成了个死循环。”

赵磊头都没抬，将新做好的表情包发到群里。焉栩嘉手机震了一下，他解锁，看到自己一脸不高兴的顶着一头褪色药膏，底下配字：玩归玩，闹归闹，别跟你成年人嘉哥开玩笑。

群里笑了一页，有人提问：嘉哥心情不好？是不是还要再漂一遍？

是心情不好，但不是因为这个。

焉栩嘉低头回复：要等托尼老师过来检查才知道要不要再漂。

“应该不用，我感觉你漂两遍足够了。”赵磊关了手机屏幕，透过镜子看焉栩嘉的眼睛，“我看了你们组的排练，真的很炸，金色一定很适合你。”

“任豪嘲笑我是小孩穿大人衣服故作成熟。”

“那是豪哥故意气你。我们嘉哥真的长大了，跟阿粤小伍讲的话说不准他们还要假装抹抹眼泪，说自己家的猪终于可以去拱白菜了。”

焉栩嘉当然知道这支舞意味着什么——这四年来，他一步步地展现着一个男孩到底如何慢慢蜕变成一个男人。不仅是身高与体型上的变化，神态、动作、眼神，青涩的花苞被时间酝酿成红色的果。而这个舞台，则将他的成长赤裸地剖开，摊在众人面前，将“现在的焉栩嘉”作为一个全新的概念，植入每个人的脑海中。

他下定决心与过去的自己挥别，走向人生的下一个阶段。

漂头发不过是一个稍有些显眼的暗示。

但与过去的自己挥别，并不意味着在迈入新世界的同时忘掉那些旧故事。

或许只是编舞上的一个巧合——在某首歌的前奏时，需要焉栩嘉站在垒起来的台上，微微垂下胳膊，假装去够坐在下面的赵磊伸出来的手。

在老师去纠正别人的动作时，他伸长手指，试图去握住赵磊的指尖。可台子很小，若想保持一个平衡，重心就不能前倾，他的几次尝试险些使他从那个小台子上掉下去，只好与赵磊的手指维持着着一个若即若离的距离，习惯性去寻他眼下的两枚泪痣。

赵磊注意到焉栩嘉的视线，垂下眼偏过头，手些微的移开了些，不动声色地拉开了间隔。

旁边的编舞老师在强调着这个镜头的故事性，焉栩嘉突然想起赵磊不久前说的那句，为自己两年后的解散演唱会所提前打好的草稿。

“谢谢，这真是一个好故事。”

可若将他们之间的故事定义为一个“好故事”，那便不该有这样一个不清不楚的结局。

保姆车来了，经纪人招呼先完事的人回宿舍睡觉。赵磊摆了摆手，转身逃离焉栩嘉被镜面反射过来的注视。

“记着等一等再买瓶护发素。”

“你等等在车上顺手帮我买不就好了？”

“焉栩嘉，自己的事情自己做。”

赵磊往背离焉栩嘉的方向走了过去，声音险些淹没在吹风机的噪音中，却还是被焉栩嘉捉住话音里的那几分颤抖。

“——我没办法当你一辈子的室友。”

——

_ 可怜的小燕子一天比一天地更觉得冷了，可是他仍然不肯离开王子。 _

_ 他太爱王子了。 _

_ 但是最后他知道自己快要死了。他就只有一点力气，够他再飞到王子的肩上去一趟。 _

_ “亲爱的王子，再见吧！”他喃喃地说，“你肯让我亲你的手吗？” _

_ “小燕子，我很高兴你要到埃及去了，”王子说，“你在这儿住得太久了，不过你应该亲我的嘴唇，因为我爱你。” _

_ “我现在不是到埃及去，”燕子说，“我是到死之家去的。听说死是睡的兄弟，不是吗？” _

_ 他吻了快乐王子的嘴唇，然后跌在王子的脚下，死了。 _

——

赵磊与翟潇闻从升降台上下来，兵分两路，正准备去跑去后面的更衣室换衣服。

赵磊往左走，一边脱外面的白色长罩衫一边掀开黑色幕布，与刚出换衣间的焉栩嘉擦身而过，却突然顿住——焉栩嘉鼓起勇气，抓住了赵磊的手腕。

赵磊维持着掀开帘子的姿势，不解地看向他。脖子上的粉色花瓣被外面的红色灯光照得泛着红，像是染了谁的心口血。

“赵磊”

“怎么了？”

“你等等我。”

有人喊他们的名字，来自不同的方向。

“那边在喊你。”

赵磊侧过身，示意焉栩嘉赶紧过去。可焉栩嘉没动，反而拉着他更往里走了一点。

“没事，还有时间——赵磊，你看着我。”

“焉栩嘉。”

赵磊终于望向焉栩嘉的眼底，声线颤抖。

“不是现在。”

今天早上焉栩嘉排练完，特意去看了眼跑过来看他演唱会的弟弟。

焉晟嘉作息十分规律，正当他可怜的哥一夜没睡准备回去补眠的时候，小嘉嘉已经坐在桌子前开始写他没写完的作业。

他站在旁边，看他弟弟用直尺按题目的要求将文中的那句话画了下来。

_ 那时候在这座像的内部忽然响起一个奇怪的爆裂声，好像有什么东西破碎了似的。 _

_ ——王子的那颗铅心已经裂成两半了。 _

家人，队友，粉丝，观众，媒体。

他们现如今生存在这个世界上的所有意义正汇聚在这间小小的场馆，等待着他们的一场爆发。

外面在播过场短片，尖叫声此起彼伏，可他们周围都是静的。

静到焉栩嘉听到了赵磊比谁都柔软的一颗心碎掉的声音。

但他想去赌，将全部筹码推出，去赌一个早知未来的结局。

他想去赌赵磊在众多人之中独独偏爱焉栩嘉。

如燕子爱快乐王子一般，爱到甚至明知是引火上身，也甘愿落在他的脚边长眠不醒。

如焉栩嘉爱赵磊一般。

他从口袋里掏出一支唇釉，比赵磊嘴上的色号更深一点，像是快乐王子让燕子衔走的那枚宝石。

他拧开那支小小的黑色方管，伸出左手略微抬起赵磊的下巴，就着更衣室那点昏黄的灯光，用唇刷勾出赵磊的唇形，再一点点的填满颜色。

然后他趁着唇釉未干，侧过头吻了下去。

“赵磊，你记住，现在还没到结局。”

焉栩嘉抿了抿唇上的那点红色，掀开帘子走了出去。

“祝我好运吧。”

—Fin—


End file.
